


救赎第二部第20章

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:24:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎第二部第20章

第20章   
　　这实在难以抉择。  
　　看旭儿一脸势在必得的模样，若不允，便前功尽弃。  
　　若允……  
　　魔尊口唇含笑，气定神闲的欣赏着他一脸纠结，“天帝若觉得不妥，那便算了。”说罢转身就走。  
　　自然，袖角不出意外的被人揪住。  
　　他侧头，眸光凉凉的自下而上，最后落在那温润雅致的眉眼上。“天帝想好了？”  
　　润玉深吸一口气，仿若壮士断腕，“润玉听凭尊上吩咐。”  
　　话音未落便是一阵天旋地转，待睁开眼时人已被压倒在床上。魔尊将他困于双臂之间，沉沉俯视着他。  
　　“天帝可曾想到也有今日？”  
　　长发如瀑，灼灼烛光仅能透进些许。不知是不是靠得太近的缘故，凤凰清越的声音听在耳中竟是这般甜腻绵软，犹如一块香甜软糯的桂花糕。  
　　润玉呼吸渐渐急促，一呼一吸间皆是那说不清道不明的暗香。  
　　凤凰垂眸，视线一寸寸滑过他的身体。衣衫穿如不穿，肌肤如火，心跳如鼓。  
　　“旭……”  
　　“嘘。”一指抵在他唇上，凤凰微凉的手指描摹着他的唇，顺着颈脖渐渐往下，落在他的衣襟上。“别怕。”衣襟被掀开些许，露出一抹莹白。  
　　他揽住凤凰的颈脖，两人近在咫尺，鼻尖摩挲着脸颊，唇瓣掠过肌肤，似触非触，暧昧撩人。  
　　他想撩拨凤凰，结果却撩拨了自己。一股股情潮在血脉中涌动，呼吸如火，肌肤战栗。  
　　凤凰眼眸半阖，神色迷醉。先是蜻蜓点水般的轻吻，片刻之后啃咬的力道渐渐加重，最终变得暴虐。  
　　润玉肌肤白皙，凤凰又不知轻重，一个个鲜红的吻痕犹如桃花瓣，开满了他细白的颈脖。  
　　他微微喘息，嘴角逸出呻吟。  
　　情难自禁的模样显然极大的取悦了凤凰，他听到对方发出低沉的笑声，眉目流转间风情万般。  
　　他垂下眼眸，极快的掠过一抹精光。揽着凤凰的手掌渐渐移到他腰间，心神念动，灵力微吐。  
　　“唔。”凤凰眉尖一蹙，停下了动作。  
　　“怎么？”他故作不知，含着水光的双眸柔柔看着凤凰。  
　　“刚才……”凤凰顿了一下，重新覆了上来，调笑道：“无妨，春宵苦短切勿辜负。”  
　　他柔顺迎合着男人的吻，舌尖纠缠，如火如荼。  
　　“啊！”又是一阵隐痛，凤凰猛的坐起，按住腹部低咒不已。  
　　“孩子又闹你了？”他坐在凤凰身边，如往常一般用灵力帮他舒缓疼痛。  
　　“等他出来，我一定要好好揍他一顿。”凤凰咬牙切齿。  
　　“既然你身子不适，不如……”  
　　“不行。”凤凰一口拒绝，凤眼斜斜瞟向润玉，“本尊让你起来了么？躺着。”  
　　润玉摸着他的背，为他顺毛，“不是我不愿，而是你的身子……”他换了个委婉的说法，“倘若做到一半孩子忽然……那岂不尴尬？”  
　　凤凰想想也对，但让他放弃已经送到嘴边的肥肉，怎能甘心。  
　　润玉见他抿着唇不说话，暗笑，再接再厉，“我有个法子。”  
　　凤凰目光一顿，警惕的看着他，“你说。”  
　　“神交。”  
　　什么是神交？他知道灵修、魔修、仙修，但神交……  
　　“旭儿竟不知道神交？”润玉一脸惊讶。  
　　看他这模样，倘若自己承认不懂，便会被对比得如同初初飞升的既无学识又无见识的低阶小仙。一时之间竟不知该如何作答了，张了张口，半晌才道：“不就是神交么，本尊当然知道。”  
　　“哦。”润玉低下头去，不让他瞧见自己高高翘起的嘴角。“神交既对灵力增长大有益处，又不必劳动身体，实在是上上之选。”他抬头看向凤凰，一脸诚恳，“况且我们的孩儿也很需要灵力。”  
　　凤凰心动了，“那……”他对神交一无所知，但要开口询问又实在拉不下脸。  
　　润玉知情识趣，“这次便由我来引导，尊上下次再……”  
　　凤凰十分谨慎，“你来引导？”  
　　润玉温声道：“进入的是尊上的灵台，若有不妥，尊上可即刻将我赶出。”  
　　凤凰笑了，听起来真不错。在他的灵台内行事，一切皆由他做主，不怕润玉不从。  
　　即刻拍板，“好，那就神交吧！”  
　　两人重新躺会床上，润玉一手搂着他的肩，一手揽着他的腰。  
　　“旭儿，放松。”掌下身体僵硬如石，凤凰睫毛轻颤，明明心中惧怕却又强装镇定，真是可怜又可爱。  
　　两人紧紧相贴，忽然润玉的胸口有一道金色的光闪过，紧接着，一条小龙从那光里飞出，直直没入凤凰灵台。  
　　那是一片广阔无垠的疆域，天地混沌，处处云烟缭绕，水波涌动。  
　　白龙很快在云烟深处找到了沉眠的凤凰。它绕着凤凰飞来飞去，不时用尾巴柔柔扫过它华美的尾翼。凤凰不堪其扰，终于睁开了眼睛。白龙发出一声清越的龙吟，迅速缠了上去。凤凰歪着脑袋瞅瞅它，翅膀一张飞到天空。一龙一凤你追我赶，玩得十分热闹。  
　　而在外部，神魂的追逐让两人的联系更紧密。  
　　他们闭着眼睛，头颈交缠。忽然润玉捏住旭凤的下颚，以吻封缄，将灵力灌了进去。旭凤也立刻明白了润玉的意思，他吞下这些灵力，同时将自己的灵力渡了过去，让两者绵延循环，彼此交融。而他们体内的神魂，也因为从对方身上感受到熟悉的气息，而变得越发亲密。  
　　润玉抚摸着旭凤的身体，催动神念。  
　　灵台中的白龙在他的催促下，追赶凤凰的速度也快了许多，最后竟然围绕着灵台的核心飞速转动起来，越来越快，直到只剩下两道残影……  
　　旭凤仰起颈脖，发出甜腻的呻吟，润玉灼热的唇落在他的颈上，温暖的气息撩拨着他，让他生情动欲，微微颤抖。  
　　身心欲念合二为一，淡淡的白色光芒遍布两人全身，如水一样流转不休。下一刻，又换成金色的光，璀璨闪动，这样忽而白光忽而金光，最终合为一体，形成了一种带着点点金芒、彷如实质的云烟气体，温柔地把两人包裹起来。  
　　灵台中的凤凰发出一声高亢的鸣叫，浑身羽翼发出夺目的金光。它温柔的凝视着白龙，白龙也温柔的回视着它。周遭云水交汇，白龙的身躯渐渐虚化，却也变得硕大无比。  
　　它缠绕着凤凰，用下颌摩挲着修长的凤颈，将它完全包裹进身躯里。凤凰也张开翅膀，环住了龙身。  
　　一龙一凤最终融合在一起，不分彼此。  
　　旭凤和润玉发出一声悠长的谓叹，畅快的感觉流遍全身，欲仙欲死。  
　　过了许久，那耀目的金光缓缓没入彼此灵台，润玉收回神魂，睁开双眼温柔的看着旭凤。  
　　“旭儿，我爱你。”他亲吻着旭凤的眉心，脸颊，心中爱意澎湃，无法止歇。  
　　“我也……”旭凤心神迷醉，险些脱口而出。  
　　润玉等了片刻，终于忍不住催促，“你也怎样？”  
　　旭凤瞪他一眼，别扭的偏过头。  
　　“你啊！”润玉拉过他的手，轻轻咬着他的指尖。  
　　虽无过分亲昵，但那眼神却看得旭凤面红耳赤。  
　　“这就是神交？”他尚未从那蚀骨的快感中挣脱出来，脸颊潮红，气息急促，“真是……真是……”  
　　只有相互信任，相互托付性命，才能完美的进入神交状态。  
　　他抚着胸口，感觉内丹真元处灵力充沛，源源不断。他从未有过这种感觉，肉体变得无比轻盈，神目所视，皆不可藏。  
　　润玉拉过他的手，掌心相抵，十指交握。  
　　无穷无尽的大道法则立刻在二人之间流转，感悟交融，心灵交汇。  
　　旭凤忽然感到一股哀伤，哀伤中又现出浓浓的喜悦。这不是他的情感，而是润玉的情感。此时此刻，我之所见即彼之所见，我之所感即彼之所感。  
　　而对于润玉来说更是如此。凤凰的感情炙热如烈阳，他用力搂紧怀中人，能被凤凰所爱，是一件多么幸福的事。  
　　旭凤将头靠在他肩窝，轻轻的，在他耳边呢喃，“这次暂且放过你，待孩儿出世，本尊定要加倍讨回来。”  
　　润玉含笑应允，“谨遵御令。”


End file.
